Haunted
by chocolate-chip-cookie-monster
Summary: This is another song-fic. Not my best but I hope you enjoy it. It's about Katniss and Peeta. It's to the song Haunted By Taylor Swift I recomend to listen to the song. Remember to Read and Reaview! I will reply to your all your Reviews. Thanks!


_A/N: Hey! I don't know why but I LOVE writing song-fics. So that's what this story is. It's to the song: Haunted. By Taylor Swift, (I'm a big fan)_

_So please Review! It's Katniss' POV of her's and Peeta's relationship._

**Haunted**

_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time..._

I have known. Me and Peeta were never normal. We needed to act in love in the Hunger games. A place we could have died.

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break..._

When Peeta was hijacked. Me and him, were never the same again. everything is different! He saw me as the evil monster I am. Our romance was broken off at the time.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quite, and I can't trust anything now..._

In 13 it was the bombing Peeta warned us about. It was so dark and quite. I couldn't trust anyone but Peeta. But he was in the Capitol. So I couldn't trust anything, or anyone!

_And It's coming over you like it's all a big mistake..._

Now it seems like you regret knowing me. But it's not the real you. The real you loves me. This is the Capitol created you. When your shiny memories take over it seems as loving me was a big mistake.

_Ohh holding me breath! Won't lose you again!_

I wont let you leave me ever again! If I ever lose you again who knows what would happen! I will die for you and that will stay the same.

_Something's made your eyes go cold!_

When your having an episode your eyes aren't the kind bright blue eyes that I know. They get clouded over and they get darker.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out! Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted!_

Don't leave me to deal with this war on my own. I need you Peeta. I love you. Just when I figured out that I loved you, the Capitol had to change you.

They changed you and it's terrible. You're the one I love. Not Gale or anyone else. You're all I wanted.

_Come on, come on, Don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Can't breath when ever you're gone, I can't go back now I'm haunted!_

Don't leave me Peeta; I love you. I would rather die then be without you. I know we can't change our past. We will always be Haunted by the games. But we will get through it. We have each other.

_Stood there and watched you walk away, From everything we had. But I still meant every word I say... to you._

When I left you on the beach during the quarter quell_. _The night before I told you I loved you and that I needed you. I still mean that.

_He will try to take away my pain, and he just might make me smile, But the wholetime I was wishing he was you, instead..._

Gale will tried to make me happy during the war. He made me smile, sometimes. But I still missed you and I wanted you to be making me happy.

_Ohh holding my breath, wont see you again. Something keeps me holding on to nothing!_

When I went back to 12 I never thought I would see you again. I would keep living. But I don't know why. Sometimes death seems better than living. Sometimes I think I should have died in the Hunger games. Maybe i still kept living because I was waiting for you.

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted!_

Remember to come back to me. I love you. And you love me. I realize it now.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out, can't breathe when your gone can't turn back now I'm haunted!_

I'm so happy you came back to district 12. I missed you. I know we will never be the same, no matter how hard we try, I figured it out. We will always be haunted by the games.

_I know, I know... I just know, you're not gone, no, you can't be gone NO!_

I know you love me. The episodes come, but they don't stay forever. You still love me. I know you're the same Peeta that loves me.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out something's gone terribly wrong, wont finish what you started!_

We love each other. That's all that matters. We want each other and no one else. It will always be me and you. You didn't love me in 13. I thought you would never be the same. I thought you would never love me again. But I was wrong. We still love each other.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. Can't breath whenever you're gone, can't go back I'm haunted!_

We will be ok. We have each other. We will get through our past together. Even if the games haunt us.

_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time._

We will always have a 'special' relationship. One that no one else will have.

_Never ever thought I'd see it break._

But now we are more than 'lovers' our lover act is broken.

_Never thought I'd see it._

I'd never thought I would see the 'star crossed lovers of district 12' break. We are much more than lovers. We are friends. We are best friends. We are engaged to each other. We are in love. We are meant to be. But it's more than that...

**We are soul mates.**


End file.
